User blog:Iheartmegahitt/Time for Chapter threeeee~
This one might make you squeal. Like i said, in this one things are getting really good between them so the next chapter you might actually see them get together but I'm not really sure yet. Chapter 3: First Date It was a noontime when Eli finally arrived at Clare’s place in Morty. Clare was surprised to see him out there, leaning against his car with the usual sideways grin on his face. Her outfit was nicer than usual which had been a white blouse with sleeves reaching to her elbows; also wearing a black pinstripe button vest over her blouse. Clare was wearing a pair of blue jeans and dark brown dress shoes once owned by her older sister. Clare’s clothes mostly were Darcy’s clothes but they fit her now and her mom had given them to her. There was a small black shoulder purse on her other shoulder. This had her cellphone, along with some of her allowance money her mom gave her. Eli opened the door for her like a gentleman with a sideways grin, causing her cheeks to turn red. “Your chariot awaits.” Eli grinned crookedly as he closed the door and got into the driver’s side. “I checked the time for Eclipse and it looks like we could go about one-thirty if you want.” He looked at her while she seemed to blush slightly. “I don’t care but its only five minutes after twelve, Eli. You ''do ''have something planned for us before the movie starts, right?” Clare asked him with a bit of concern. “I mean that’s still an hour and half before the movie starts.” She watched while they drove off. “Well… I might.” Eli shrugged. “I never really thought of that.” He was trying to think of something to do. “Hey, let’s go to the dot. We can get a bite to eat for lunch.” Eli smiled crookedly while she blushed again. “Okay, that works.” Clare shrugged when they pulled up to the dot. Alli was there with Drew and Adam; happy to greet her once best friend. This surprised Clare when she blushed and sat down at the table they were at. Eli pulled in next to her and started to smile. “What are you guys doing here?” Alli asked them. “Are you two on a daaaate?” She teased her friend who started to blush. “Does it ''look ''like we’re on a date?” Eli scowled at her. “I think it’s a little obvious if you really think about it.” He shrugged while folding his fingers together and showing his black cast with white-out doodles. “Yeah even I can tell they’re on a date.” Adam replied. “Aw. That’s so cute.” Alli giggled when Clare blushed again. “Where are you guys going on this date?” She was always asking so many questions like any girl would for gossip. “We were just about to go see Eclipse but there’s still an hour and half left before the movie actually starts.” Clare replied. “We thought we would stop here and get a bit to eat or something.” She looked Eli who smiled crookedly at her. Eli was wearing a black button up coat with a black dead hand shirt underneath it. His pants were black and being held up by his usual black and white belt he always wore. Eli was also wearing his usual black boots and various rings on his fingers, with his watch on his other wrist. “Hey, what happened to your wrist?” Alli didn’t really know why Eli had a cast on his left wrist. “Did you fall down and hurt yourself or something?” She didn’t know he had been fighting Fitz to defend Adam. “It’s none of your business, Alli.” Eli told her with a scowl. “You don’t have to know ''everything ''do you?” He didn’t understand how Clare could be such good friends with this girl. “I’m just curious.” Alli scowled. After having lunch, Eli and Clare set off to the movie theatre to see Eclipse a half an hour before even started. The two got pop corn and sat in front of the railing where Eli placed his feet on top of, leaning back into the chair. Clare hadn’t seen this movie yet nor did she expect to see it with Eli. Eli went to reach for some popcorn when both their hands touched, causing her cheeks to turn red. His hand pulled away with a crooked smile while he offered her popcorn. Clare took a handful but each time, their hands would touch each other’s in the process of getting popcorn. Clare felt his hand grabbing hers during the movie, while curling his fingers between hers. This made her look down while she started blushing but also smiled at him. Eli wasn’t found of the mushy romance scenes because they were never really his style but the fight scenes were epic. “I thought that was a really good movie.” Clare replied after they left the theatre. “We still have plenty of time before have to get home though. I really want to stay with you instead of going home to my arguing parents.” She frowned when he took her hand. “Maybe we could just sit here for a while and talk.” Eli took a seat on the bench with her and smiled crookedly. “Are you still friends with Alli? You don’t hang out with her as often as you used to.” He asked her when she placed her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know.” Clare shrugged when he placed his arm around her waist. “Hanging out with you is so much better than being with her.” She smiled when placing her hands around his stomach. “Why is that, Clare?” Eli didn’t know he was actually better than Alli. “Because you listen to what I say when I talk.” Clare started to say to him. “With Alli, she always pretends to care but yet she’s always more worried about her own problems.” She sighed. “With you, it’s like I can tell you everything and you always have a solution.” Clare looked up at him to see his crooked smile. “You should know by now I’m actually a good person.” Eli looked down at her. “You do know we’ve become such good friends and I respect you but I think you should careless what people think.” He told her. “Anyway, in time you and I could be something more.” Eli noticed her cheeks turning red when he said that. Eli took her home when it was starting to get late, kissing her cheek before she went inside. Tomorrow she hoped to see him again but it depended on what her mom had in store for them. Clare felt like she really was in love Eli but wasn’t sure how to tell him without getting her heart broken again. Category:Blog posts